


（3316）树洞情话

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, P大树洞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: College students will definitely go to an anonymous forum named Treehole to talk. And our story just begins from anonymity and unlocking anonymity.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 3





	（3316）树洞情话

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MATH298](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675023) by [JayWEI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWEI/pseuds/JayWEI). 



***  
Before

#1403316 6-05 20:35:39  
终于结课了，今晚我必去蹦迪

#5908392 6-05 20:36:58  
[Alice] dz这是考完通选期末了……？

#5908400 6-05 20:38:40  
[洞主] Re Alice: 是周五晚上的专业课，想不到吧.jpg

#5908431 6-05 20:40:29  
[Bob] Re 洞主: 魔鬼排课，盲猜dz疯人院

#5908441 6-05 20:42:31  
[Bob] 不过dz不怕考试周爆炸吗，不用复习的？

#5908490 6-05 20:45:37  
[洞主] Re Bob: ……老天，其实我明天就有抽代的ddl

#5908503 6-05 20:47:28  
[Charles] 坐标疯人院大三，这学期学分拉满，还有好几门硬课期末考，不过我已经打算去蹦迪了hhh

#5908519 6-05 20:49:49  
[Charles] 其实今天全天没课准备复习来着，然而突然被拉去批改作业，从早上一直弄到刚才orz我觉得我必须今晚及时行乐报复性蹦迪，谁知道明天还有什么事

#5908560 6-05 20:53:20  
[洞主] Re Charles: 哇C君说得太对了，疯人院大三的苦，所以一起去蹦迪吗

#5908649 6-05 20:59:20  
[Dave] 缘，妙不可言.jpg

#5908684 6-05 21:01:35  
[Esteban] 约蹦迪可以加我看看呀，3400⑧95504条件不错的小哥哥

#5908700 6-05 21:02:28  
[洞主] Re Esteban: 爬

#5908701 6-05 21:02:30  
[Charles] Re Esteban: 爬

#5908755 6-05 21:03:59  
[Dave] 缘，妙不可言.jpg

Charles扔下手机。他已经回宿舍二十分钟，刷过五十条树洞，手机屏幕顶端的新消息早就从屏幕弹窗变成任务栏持续闪烁的标志，提示着他必须立刻停止无意义刷手机的行为。他叹一口气，把那几条消息点开，George咆哮的声音几乎要透过文字完成具象化：“Charles你还去不去了，回宿舍收拾一下要这么长时间吗？！”  
但刚才好像还有没回复的洞——老天，什么时候他校树洞能够设置消息提醒呢？Charles咬牙切齿地点回刚才关闭的网页，对着洞主的邀请发呆。哦，老天，他应该还没有饥渴到对着匿名人打码一万层的匿名树洞发情的地步。尽管从这短暂的几条消息来说洞主的性格的确很合他意，但谁能保证见面时他们不会打起来呢？  
网恋比舞池里的一见钟情还不靠谱。没错。  
Charles下定决心，回到和George的聊天框，“马上！等我换下衣服。”

#1403316 6-05 20:35:39  
终于结课了，今晚我必去蹦迪

#5908889 6-05 21:07:47  
[Charles] Re 洞主: 哈哈哈不啦，我和朋友一起去。祝dz蹦迪愉快！

#5908940 6-05 21:09:40  
[洞主] Re Charles: 我也和朋友去hhh也祝C君玩得开心！

Max关闭界面。在他肩膀上挂着的是目睹他刷树洞全程的Lando，英国男孩在年龄见识上逊于大三老狗Max，却总能敏锐地洞察事情真相，“所以就是这个Charles？让我们的情场高手Max被撩得晕头转向？”  
“只是想找个人作伴而已。”  
“如果你不是在已经决定和我一起去的情况下仍然保持每分钟都看对方是否回复的频率，我还能暂且相信你。”Lando一针见血地指出，转而又疑惑起来，“疯人院大三有什么爱蹦迪的帅哥吗？Max，我以为你在入学时就认熟了咱院的漂亮男孩们……”  
Max耸了耸肩，“说不准，也许是化学或计算机的，也许他长得根本不帅，那样也不是我的损失。”  
Lando翻了个白眼，“喂，没必要这么排斥数学院——”  
他的声音被Max的突然起身打断，后者捡起夹克，挂上一幅反客为主教训学弟的严肃表情，“我们都知道数学院只有不懂娱乐的呆瓜、证明写满的强迫症，或者无情的做题机器。现在，如果你还想和我出去蹦迪的话，就停止这个话题，把你的东西收拾好。”  
Lando转了转眼睛，他选择把后半句话咽进肚子：万一你今晚真的遇见了数学院的漂亮男孩呢。

Charles无力地趴在吧台上。他选择背对舞池而非转过身去的唯一原因就是躲避那个光着上身又蹦又跳的疯子——George在踏进酒吧的第一秒就把衬衫解开扔到他身上，自己则欢快地跳进舞池中伴着音乐律动。被衬衫砸一脸的摩纳哥人跟着进去跳了一曲，然后被骤然震动的手机拽出了舞池。嗑药一般的同伴，未完成的助教任务，老天，他好像突然失去了蹦迪的兴趣。  
他左手放下鸡尾酒拿起手机，头枕在右手上，眼睛盯着屏幕里小小的文字。从手机登录教学网之后的界面字号就是一种灾难，而他要在这里确认上一次作业成绩已经上传，并在公告栏发布考前答疑时间。他烦躁地揪着卷毛，作为一个数学院大三学生，繁重课业以外从天而降的代课助教任务让他为自己的发量担忧起来。  
而这些任务本来都是Seb的。  
不管怎样，把这些弄完，他就要重新回到舞池，在一个远离Geroge的地方开始今夜狂欢。  
Charles确认完毕，戳开和SebastianVettel的对话框，“作业批改完了，也通知了周日考前答疑。”  
“辛苦你了。”  
Charles翻了个白眼。他也想快速成长起来，读博生涯再苦，也有参加学术会议这种堪比旅游的美事——还可以把助教任务推给学弟。  
他无精打采地敲下一个“哦”，又抿了一口鸡尾酒。玛格丽特的香气入口烈辣而回味悠长，他舌尖在杯壁上与自己香水气味一致的海盐上滚过，热力、青柠与橙味接连造访，反复提醒着Charles应当从发呆中回过神来——刚才Seb不止回复了一条信息。  
他立刻挺身，几乎要把高脚凳晃翻过去。与之振动力度相当的是他手里的手机，Seb的名字毫不留情地出现在来电人处。Charles绝望地接起，感到电话另一端的声音将他与派对现场的热闹与喧嚣分割开来，“Charles我忘说了，考前答疑挪到周六早八。可能对你来说有一些仓促，不过我相信你可以……”  
Seb的声音慢慢模糊，Charles的头瘫回右臂，视线飘向左手腕上在酒吧灯光下一闪一烁的表盘。十个小时之后，课件还没开始准备，考前答疑。如果说先前他还抱着能回到舞池的微末幻想，现在则是被天降巨锅砸到无法呼吸，永远失去今夜狂欢的机会。他趴在吧台上思考着人生，苦痛地饮掉最后一口鸡尾酒。不愧是玛格丽特，他怀抱如同当年杜雷萨用鸡尾酒祭奠他故去爱人的怀念，最后向舞池望去一眼，然后迟疑着站起身来。  
立刻赶回学校，不拖延一秒钟，一刻不停地准备到早八，也许他还有完成任务的可能性。校内哪里可以通宵自习呢，物理学院的咖啡厅？Charles把George的衬衫交由酒保保管，一边走向门口一边叫车。他相信，自己看起来就像一个第一次进酒吧就被吓跑的乖学生，还要回家赶作业的那种。

#1403384 6-05 22:00:05  
概率论第五次作业出分了！

#1403389 6-05 22:03:39  
群论第四次作业出分了！

#5910945 6-05 22:04:56  
[洞主] 习题课还调了时间……

#1403393 6-05 22:05:51  
突然被明早ddl砸中，有无通宵选手

#5910993 6-05 22:04:40  
[Alice] 我第一门期末在下周一，我准备明后天再通宵

#5911050 6-05 22:15:31  
[洞主] 啊啊啊我还要复习期末，但这甚至跟期末无关……人类的悲欢并不相同orz

Max从舞池中退下来没一会儿，他靠在长桌边，惬意地享受着面前的啤酒。这是围观全场的最佳位置，闪光灯从头顶泄下，烟雾渐渐散去，让他能够看清舞池中扭动和卡座里欢呼的漂亮男孩们——很不幸，这个数字是零。唯一吸引他注意的人反而落在他视线的末端，远处吧台上，那里有人趴倒在鸡尾酒旁，只露给Max一个模糊的背影。  
Max已经观察对方很久了。刚才那人还在舞池中晃动身体，Max坚信自己坐在十米外也精确地嗅到他身上的奶味与海盐香，男孩的美丽与香水一共穿过舞台烟雾。他坐在座位上扭动身体，尝试寻找一个更好的观察位置，只为看见不时从灯光、人影与白烟的空隙中闪过的正脸。然而一曲完毕，待到烟雾终于散尽时，他只能看见一个匆匆走出舞池走向吧台的侧影。  
Max盯着那人毛茸茸的头发和揪着头发的手，在不知晓对方五官的情况下凭空生出一种直觉：那人一定长得不错，而且非常可爱。他想，等有人回来给我看包，我就要上去搭讪他。  
鉴于Alex正沉迷于搭讪别人，而Lando因为喝了三罐啤酒就已显醉意且急着跑厕所而刚被自己嘲笑走，Max开始期盼起任何一个人赶紧回来，生怕这段时间内他的勾搭目标彻底远去——所以，上个厕所而已，Lando怎么会去这么长时间？  
然而，当看见对方真的穿过人群向他走来时，Max突然有一种不祥的预感。Lando周身散发的浓重酒气丝毫没有消减他脸上的严肃神情，他把手机怼到Max脸上，“我刚才收到了邮件提醒，告诉我概率论作业出分了。”  
Max毫不留情地打掉他的手，“我去年就修完概率论了。现在你坐好，帮我看下东西，我要去找那边那个男孩。”  
Lando顺着Max手指的方向看去，飘出一声轻蔑的笑，“所以既树洞认帅哥之后，我们的Max又多了一门技能，看背影认帅哥？”  
Max并不理会他，只顾着把包和衣服堆到Lando身上，后者脸上的表情一言难尽，“Max，我上了树洞，发现群论作业也出分了，而且还改了答疑时间。所以你确定你不要检查一下你的邮件？”  
Max点开邮件，看到了一个低到离谱的作业分数和一次早到离谱的考前答疑。哦，还有，最后一次作业要在答疑课上交，所以他只剩十个小时。去他妈的搭讪要电话开房，他要重新投入数学的怀抱了。  
他从Lando的手里浑浑噩噩地拿回书包和衣服，“再见，你可以去找Alex了。”  
英国男孩拍着他的背，力度大到能把Max一巴掌拍到自习室，“别管别人啦，你还是先担心自己的作业吧。”  
Max甚至懒得回头为这公报私仇的重击痛骂Lando。他沉浸在难以置信、悲恸与怒火中，行尸走肉一般走向门口，只记得在路过吧台时一瞥。经历了刚才与Lando的一番对话，Max搭讪的心情消失了，方才还坐在那里的预备搭讪对象也消失了。

#1403316 6-05 20:35:39  
终于结课了，今晚我必去蹦迪

#5912790 6-06 02:39:21  
[洞主] 蹦迪蹦到一半发现作业出分才拿了B-，习题课突然改时间，于是今晚又得给助教写邮件argue分数，又得赶紧补下一次作业，wtf

#5912800 6-06 02:45:33  
[Esteban] Re 洞主: 我和dz不会是一门课吧？我感觉群论这次作业给分还挺好的，我就写了三道题，这作业真的是个正常人都能至少拿B+……

#5912821 6-06 02:59:46  
[洞主] Re Esteban: F**KU

Max想，他的生活真的是糟透了。  
他一路怒气冲冲开车回来，在院楼撞见Pierre。他确定自己身上的酒气和脸上悲愤交加的表情吓坏了对方，而在法国人和他交流过已知的其他人分数后，Max的眉目间又多了一丝恨意。  
以及现在。接近凌晨三点，他在咖啡机前和一个数院大二生唇枪舌剑地干了一仗，又在犹豫和纠结中错过了要联系方式的机会。但他总算写完了邮件初稿与作业。Max为仍在复习的同级生们阖上自习室的大门，背着书包转身穿过长长的大厅，一路经过吧台桌子与咖啡机。一想到那个漂亮的男孩也会背着书包走过同样的路，他心中大吵一架的怒气和未能要到电话的遗憾都减轻几分。因而在回宿舍的路上Max罕见地心情大好（这是期末季常见幻觉的一种），甚至有心情点开树洞看看回复。然后，不可避免地，他被自己先前发的蹦迪洞刺激到了。这就像一次失败的预言，一次说出来就不灵的许愿，更何况还有那个不分场合留号的E——Max拒绝称呼对方为E君——Esteban，鬼知道那是单纯的匿名代号还是就巧合般地是自己认识的那个只写了三道题分数却高出两等级的该死的Esteban Ocon，但现在Max只想联系树洞管理员让这条评论永久消失在他的视线里。  
他短暂的好心情消失了。Max回到宿舍，让自己悄无声息地倒进床铺，眼皮闭上却仍不受控制地回放着今天过分糟糕的一幕幕：蹦迪未遂，作业低分，屡次搭讪失败，咖啡厅吵架，该死的Ocon。也许他应该回到自习室，吵一架或要到号码都能抒发他内心的憋屈，但摇摆意味着不作任何行动。Max想，总有一天他会被自己的犹豫害死，但今晚就这样吧。  
他睁开眼睛又很快闭上，试图让自己沉入不剩几小时的睡眠。

***  
After

Max脸上挂着难以言喻的古怪表情，艰难地听完了临时助教的内容串讲。下课铃响起的瞬间他就拿起空纸杯向教室外走去，快得连同坐第一排的上厕所小伙伴Pierre都没能赶上他的步伐。不过扔完垃圾解决完生理需求后他们很快在走廊里相遇，Pierre望向不停甩着手上水珠的荷兰人，显然后者没有任何走进教室的打算。  
“作业是临时助教批的吧，你真的不去找他问问？”  
Max摇摇头，把残留水痕尽数抹在夹克上。Pierre递给他一张手纸，抛出第二个问题，“那你不回去排队？下半节课是自由答疑，可能已经排起队了。”  
Max极不情愿地向教室飘去视线。Pierre说得没错，先不考虑临时助教与大部分选课学生同届的身份，他的串讲的确清晰而有逻辑。如果说开始的自我介绍后全班响起的叹息是送给未能前来答疑的Seb，那么现在排出门口的长队则足够表明大多数同学已经认可Mr. Leclerc是前任助教的完美替代品。  
足够完美。对于大多数同学。  
Max擦完手，无意识地揪紧那片脆弱的纸巾，似乎要把它当成自己满腔纠结和尴尬的抒发对象，“呃，我是说……好吧，这听起来很奇怪。”  
Pierre好奇地盯着他，“因为他证明分扣得太严，所以你——”  
“不不不，我对他的教学没有任何意见，”Max把指甲陷进已经被蹂躏得不成形的纸巾，一如他咬牙切齿地叙述自己的境况，“虽然我仍然不认同这次作业成绩。我也不知道该怎么形容，但是……”  
“你看上他了？”  
排在教室门口的长队突然开始移动，Max以为是有新的同学加入提问大军，连忙拉着Pierre闪开。他对这个荒谬提问表现出过分的激动，手腕上加足力量，“我怎么可能看上他！我只想揪着他的领子——”  
但Pierre的动作打断了一切。倾听者脸上显示出一种难以言喻的神色，他把Max拽到更边上，目送着相似身高的衬衫男人伴着鼠尾草与海盐味走过。临时助教端着水杯穿过人群，向每一个让路的同学点头，他的致意对象中也包括Max，不过后者现在脸色苍白哑口无言，丝毫没注意对方脸上的微笑。  
“上帝保佑，Charles没有听见。”  
“……这已经不重要了。”Max痛苦地闭上眼。他选择性忽略了Pierre对临时助教的亲昵称呼，他只想知道，他能不能和Charles正常地相遇，哪怕一次也好。

Max把电脑狠狠扣上；对于远处的手机他也同样兴趣缺缺，尽管这两样电子产品正代表着他纠结的两个选择：给临时助教发询问题目的邮件，或者联系过去半天以来一直撩动他心弦的男生。  
好吧，虽然这是对同一个人的同一项行动。  
他怨念地盯着远处漆黑的手机屏幕。中午吃饭时他已经和Pierre讲述了事情的完整经过，得到法国人不合时宜的大声狂笑。他早该猜到的，从Pierre随口道出的称呼和Charles轻微的法国口音，他就应当推测出这两位互相认识。当然，Max并不会怀疑物院学霸的A+作业是靠打通判卷人得来的，他单纯想询问他的好朋友——意外之喜，同时也是Charles的好朋友——自己到底应当做什么。  
但纵使心思机敏如Pierre，也无法在人类终极难题之情感问题上给出明确回答，更何况他面临的境况是一位好友对另一位好友图谋不轨。Max从Pierre这里没得到任何有效信息，只好悻悻求助于万能的树洞。他手指敲下一行“求助万洞，去搭讪临时助教会被挂科吗”，又担心措辞太露骨，逐个删除再重新编辑一条“可以找只是临时代工的助教问题吗”。  
为了避免被人认出而社会性死亡，Max把后半段话憋在肚子里：“其实我想泡他，但他只是临时代班的，这样会不会太过明显？”思来想去，他最终按下发表键，然而映入眼帘的并非发表成功的界面，而是一条提示：

f1helper.f1.edu.cn提示  
你已被禁言，06-07 03:29:38之前无法再发树洞

那一瞬间，Max几乎想砸了他的手机。  
尽管倾诉的出口被堵住，生活的齿轮却从未停止，该解决的问题也尚未消失。Max清楚，Pierre的意思显然是让他自己搞定，所以找对方借账号发帖显然不靠谱；当然，他还有另一位法国舍友Esteban Ocon，这位奇葩傲慢混蛋到他难以忍受在宿舍自习而只能流落咖啡厅，并在群论作业拿了B+后嚣张无比并害得Max因此在树洞评论区大爆粗口而惨被禁言——天知道无能管理员怎会看不出哪条评论更值得被删除——Ocon嘲笑他都还都来不及，更别说提供帮助了。  
Max沮丧地爬上床。午觉是个很好的放松心情又不附加太多游手好闲的负罪感的办法，他蜷进毛巾被下，闭上眼睛感受脑海中纷飞的思絮。和感情方面的困扰相比，连即将到来的期末季都不算什么事，他甚至生出一种自己已经复习完毕应当全心全意搞定Charles的错觉。他放任自己在思绪中沉浸，无视着书桌前Pierre持续投向他的怀疑眼神，直到后者忍不住发出提问，“你作业都写完了？”  
“当然没有。”  
Max不用掀开床帘就能猜到法国学霸的表情，后者的脸上必然会写满无数个同类疑问：这周不用给导师搬砖吗，该写的邮件写了吗，期末复习完了吗，虽然我没有义务管你但毕竟时值期末季……  
“不想动弹。”Max翻了个身，脸埋在枕头里，声音闷闷的，“你应该帮不了我。”是你不想帮我，Max腹诽道。  
Pierre愣了一下，简短回道，“哦。那我先去自习了。”也许他本来期待着Max的一句问话或道别，但对方毫无反应，他的补充像是自讨没趣，“我觉得自习室的氛围还挺好，应该比你在宿舍学习效率要高。”  
我连邮件都发不出去，更别提去自习室送死了，万一碰上Charles怎么办——等等，其实我挺想遇见他的， 但——Max闭上眼睛，尝试放平心态。落入逻辑怪圈很正常，而拖延是最好的解决方案。在他理清自己的心绪前，他并没有付诸脑海中任意选项的能力。除非那个该死的Ocon推门进来，否则他就要在这里瘫到地老天荒。

Charles拒绝承认他不受控制地走向物院自习室，他更愿相信是难以解释的超自然力量把他推向那里。毕竟，临时助教的任务业已完成，最近一项ddl远在几天后，更何况在经历昨晚熬夜爆肝后他极度困乏，总之，任何一个十点半关门的教学楼都能满足他今晚的工作量，并用清场的广播音乐遣送他回宿舍补觉。然而鬼使神差地，他点开了和Pierre的对话框，恳求对方再帮他刷一次进门卡。  
关于他的装扮与行为，只能说明他注重细节，并不能凭此就把他类比为求偶时花枝招展的孔雀。他喷了淡香水，这和他手上端着的咖啡一样散发着熟悉的味道。根据他先前对Max鼻翼抽动副度的观察，这些都是加分项。所以Charles优雅地走到桌前，优雅地放下杯子。  
当然，自习室这么大，他也决不是有意选择Max面前位置的。呃，他绝对没有在整个白天等自己“学生”的邮件，坐在那里只是因为在剩下的空位中那里出入非常方便、空调角度舒适、距离咖啡机近，绝对不可能是偷窥对面人的学习状态（他脑海中有一个声音对这次断言表示赞同，自己要偷窥的的确不是学习状态，而是对方本人）。  
呃，好吧，也许事出有因，他的心底压着蓬勃喷涌的热泉，对恼人怼人者的无故兴趣像气泡一样涨大爆裂，这种冲动显然很难被压制。  
——冷静，冷静。你问心无愧。  
他绷着脸从包中拿出电脑，动作从容镇定，把电源插头慢条斯理地插入桌中的插线板。  
“我们又见面了。”做完这一切，Charles面带微笑抬头，对上Max深邃的蓝色眼睛。  
也许是因为咖啡厅太适合吵架，对面的人显然不领他情，“如果我没记错的话，我们甚至还没有互相介绍。”  
Charles耸耸肩，“无所谓，我不相信会有学生记不住助教的脸，除非他不愿学习、敷衍作业、翘习题课。”  
Max用笔头轻微地敲击几声，试图把回击的嗓音压到最低，“我当然记得住。我是物理院Max Verstappen，你是和我同届的来自没有独立咖啡厅只能寄人篱下靠刷别人卡蹭自习室的数院可怜儿Charles Leclerc。老实说，我没想到你会来蹭第二次，早知道如此我宁可在宿舍忍受舍友也不会来这儿上自习。”  
Charles轻哼了一声，“想必我们的Max还没有意识到他可以像进来时一样自由离开。”  
停，在自习室的其他同学察觉到空气中的火药味之前，要停在这里，毕竟互呛不是你来自习的目的。Charles打定主意不再回复，低头敲击键盘。对面Max也沉默下去了，停，不要抬头看他，不要迈出这一步。  
Charles深吸一口气，任凭沉默在桌子上缓慢沉淀。闭眼闭嘴并不容易做到，尤其是当你怀着对他的奇妙感觉时。从舞池初遇到咖啡厅再会到习题课再到今天，Max喜，笑，怒，骂，每一个表情都被Charles铭记在心，这些画面在他无心学习的间隙中，像电影一样逐帧闪过。自己确实对Max有兴趣，在接下来几个小时磨人的寂静中，他终于艰难地承认了这一点。  
午夜的钟声在远方响起，隔着距离与建筑物的格挡，低沉得愈发不清晰。想要看一眼Max的愿望超越一切理性思维，Charles在阒静肃穆的钟声余韵中抬起头，却意外对上一双透澈的蓝眼睛。  
Max挑起一根眉毛，正饶有兴趣地打量着他，“我之前以为数学院模范学霸不会像我们一样连熬两天夜。”  
他理应向先前那样流畅地回击。但这一次却罕见地失了语。许久以后，Charles才从喉咙中哽出一声嗯。

***  
Bonus

#1404958 6-07 05:33:16  
dz大三学生第一次当助教，还是被学长抓去临时代工的。只判了一次作业带了一次答疑，因为证明分扣得很严所以大概是和一位学生结下了梁子？其实在这之前也和他见过几次，每次都不是很愉快。  
后来去自习又碰见他了，怎么说，气氛真的很奇怪，虽然自习室就该是安静的，但我们之间的安静是一种不同寻常的安静……我也不知道如何描述，见面没讲几句我们就吵起来了，这之后谁也不理谁，但刚过十二点时我们居然默契地对视一眼，互相用眼神提问“你怎么还不回去”。几分钟的沉默以后他说要少熬夜，我本来应该怼回去，却脑子一抽回了个嗯。然后我们就谜之一致地收拾东西准备撤离。教学楼离湖挺近，我们并排而行，走在湖边的小道上。六月底的夜晚湖边不能算安静，毕业季喧嚣的学生，起伏喧嚣的蝉鸣，其他在湖边散步聊天的小情侣，但这些声音都不重要，我只能听得见发生在我周围的一切，我与他的脚步声和呼吸声，还有我清晰可感的心跳。他来牵我的手，手指勾住的瞬间我愣住了，感觉心脏在胸腔里横冲直撞，甚至只顾着自己脸红而忘了甩开他。  
回宿舍的路上我们一直沉默，互道再见后我落荒而逃。现在我瘫在床上，思绪很乱。  
本不应该在期末季通宵夜不睡觉想这种事情的。

#5939357 6-07 05:39:39  
[Alice] woc高甜！！

#5939358 6-07 05:40:11  
[Alice] 这就是晚睡福利吗

#5939360 6-07 05:41:30  
[Bob] 所以dz贵性？

#5939363 6-07 05:43:11  
[Carol] Re Bob: dz肯定男的啊

#5939369 6-07 05:46:26  
[Dave] dz内心被触动了吧（放我身上我就要骂骚扰了

#5939370 6-07 05:48:48  
[Alice] Re Dave: 牵个手而已就叫骚扰？

#5939377 6-07 05:50:31  
[洞主] 唉dz就是找个没人的地深夜倒苦水，怎么这么多没睡的……

#5939382 6-07 05:51:59  
[Eve] Re 洞主: 不要低估期末季通宵的人数

#5939385 6-07 05:53:28  
[Francis] Re 洞主: 这个点也有已经起床的

#5939390 6-07 05:55:35  
[Grace] Re Francis: 🏆

#5939393 6-07 05:56:12  
[Hans] Re Grace: 🍑

#5939394 6-07 05:57:04  
[Isabella] Re Grace: 🍑

#5939396 6-07 05:58:59  
[Isabella] Re 洞主: 你管这个叫苦水？？？

#5939398 6-07 06:00:47  
[Jason] #544643经典重现

#5939300 6-07 06:01:57  
[Jason] Re: 我也想和助教谈甜甜的恋爱呜呜呜

#5939407 6-07 06:04:29  
[Kate] “其他在湖边散步聊天的小情侣”这表述……好了我懂了dz也默认你们是情侣了，求求在一起！！半夜甜哭

#5939416 6-07 06:07:33  
[洞主] 天哪为什么会这么多人……希望不会被认出来，溜了溜了

#5939423 6-07 06:11:54  
[Louis] dz开头和结尾叙述的口吻完全不一样哈哈哈，这就是爱情的力量吗

#5939442 6-07 06:20:27  
[Max] ……

#5939443 6-07 06:21:16  
[Max] 原来你也不睡

[点击展开隐藏楼层]

#5940721 6-07 13:46:29  
[洞主] 晕，以为他不看树洞，结果还是被认出了。又跑来私戳我（其实他之前都没胆量发邮件找我argue作业成绩的），还装作什么都不知道的样子。以及dz觉得Dave说得没错，千万不要轻易模仿这种行为，换个人可能已经被dz一拳击飞了（逃

#5940734 6-07 13:50:51  
[洞主] （其实从第一次面以来一直挺想一拳击飞他

#5940758 6-07 13:55:40  
[洞主] dz居然被催睡午觉补觉了……散了吧散了吧，祝大家期末季一切顺利！


End file.
